


You think you’re cooler then me

by Johnlock55



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cooler than me, Inspired by Music, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/pseuds/Johnlock55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros steals Dave's shades and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You think you’re cooler then me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqWq_48LxWQ

“I like being able to see your face.” Tavros mumbles as he removes Dave’s designer shades, “Like seriously Dave, you wear ‘em around like you’re cooler then me.” Tavros said with a grin and put the shades into his pocket. 

“Probably cause I am.” Dave said, smirking back at the troll sitting opposite him.

“Nah uh. I’m so much cooler then you.” Tavros said with a smile and pulled out the shades again to put them on, “See. I’m so much cooler.” And then he opened his eyes and thought that he was blind for a few moments before he pulled off the glasses and said, “What the fuck dude? How do you even see out of these things?” Tavros asked in confusion, “Like dude. How?” 

“No one’s cooler then me. And I just can, see with them I mean. I feel weird without them on though, so... yoink.” Dave said, quickly snatching the glasses back and hiding his face with them. 

“Nope.” Tavros said, snatching the shades back, “You don’t get them back. Cause you think you’re cooler then me this is your punishment.” Tavros said, poking out his tongue. 

Dave pouted, actually pouted, at Tavros and they started squabbling over the black glasses. 

“Give ‘em back dude.” Dave said as they started rolling around on the large bed. 

“Nope.” Tavros said, holding onto the shades tightly out of Dave’s reach as he rolled so that he was on top of Dave.

“Come on Tavvvvvv. Give them to me.” Dave whined and rolled them again so that he was pushing Tavros down. 

“Nope.” Tav said, rolling them again and putting the glasses on the desk before pushing Dave down so that the blond haired trouble maker couldn’t move, tempted to kiss that pout off of his best friends face but stopping himself before he fell for the temptation. 

“Yes.” Dave mumbled, struggling to move and glaring playfully up at Tavros, tempted to wipe that smug smirk off of his face with a kiss.

“Nope. You’re not getting them back bab-bud.” Tavros said, catching himself from saying babe.

Dave looked up at Tavros curiously as the troll made the small slip of tongue but made no comment on it.

“Yes I am Tav.” Dave said with a grin as he finally managed to get his wrists out from underneath the hands pinning him down and going for his glasses. 

Before Dave could grab the glasses however Tavros had them in his hand and was smirking at him. 

Dave groaned and flopped his head down on his pillow mumbling, “Smug bastard.” 

Tavros just smirked more and poked out his tongue before saying, “Told you so cool guy.”

“Shut up before I make you.” Dave said, glaring up at Tavros before blushing as he realized what he’d said. 

“How’re you gonna do that Dave?” Tavros asked before realizing what could be implied by what Dave had just said. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Dave said with a smirk, regaining his cool quickly. 

“Maybe I would.” Tavros mumbled blushing slightly and not looking at Dave. 

Dave looked at the blushing troll above him before pressing his hands to the trolls flushed bronze cheeks and turning his face so that he could look into his eyes. 

“… Tav?” Dave asked softly, “What are you trying to say?”

“I don’t know. What are you trying to say?” Tavros mumbled. His eyes still adverted from Dave. 

“…” Dave was silent for a long while before sighing and leaning up to kiss Tavros. 

“That’s what I was trying to say.” Dave said, looking at the troll above him as his cheeks turned red. 

Dave turned them over and pinned the troll to the bed while said troll was distracted. 

“Wh-What?” Tavros said, brow furrowing in confusion.

“You’re oblivious.” Dave said with a tiny smile, “I-I was trying to tell you that I really like you… without using words.” 

“Oh…” Tavros said, before realizing what Dave was saying, “Oh my god.” If Tavros had use of his arms Dave was quite sure that the big horned troll would’ve just face palmed, “I- um- I really like you too Dave.”

“Really?!” Dave exclaimed happily -as the sad face of thinking he’d be rejected was pushed from his face- before coughing and saying, “I mean of course you do.”

“Of course.” Tavros said with a smirk before leaning up and kissing Dave which was enthusiastically replicated until they stopped for air.

“Exactly.” Dave said with a smirk- replying to what Tavros had said before the kiss- before he relaxed into Tavros, giving up on restraining the troll. He’d get his shades back later cause he was cooler then him. And well, not many people knew about his eyes, that was why he kept them hidden. Tavros was one of the few that he trusted with that info. He’d been teased enough about them already. Tavros however thought that his eyes were beautiful, despite the fact that the colour meant one was of mutant blood in his society. 

“I’m cooler then you.” Dave mumbled, already nodding off on Tavros’s chest with a happy sigh.

“No you’re not.” Tavros said with a smirk as he placed Dave’s shades onto the side desk table thing and went to sleep, contented to have Dave on his chest.


End file.
